One-Minute Melee: Ariel VS Lucia Nanami
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Ariel and her friends end up in a different sea world unlike hers. But when trying to ask the directions back to Atlantica from another mermaid, the mermaid, known as Lucia Nanami, mistakes her for a dark creature. Will this misunderstanding get resolved? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own The Little Mermaid, which belongs to Hans Christian Andersen and Disney, or Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch, which belongs to Michiko Yokete! Any other shows that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

Let's get to this next episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
With the fighting going on, who needs more time?  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan; Library)**

Like most countries around the world, there's bound to be at least a few libraries around, filled to the brim with knowledge and information for the curious and interested. In the case of a group of three familiar aliens, they were inside, in disguise as they were gathered around a computer as a purple haired alien wearing a casual uniform and a baseball cap that hid his ears pretty well was typing on a computer. The other two aliens in disguise standing right behind him, a short brown haired alien in a school-child's uniform and a baseball cap hiding his elf ears, along with a green haired alien wearing a black/brown vest shirt combo, with jeans and a baseball cap that covered his ears were peering over his shoulder.

The green haired teenage alien, known as Kisshu, was groaning as he was scratching his head. "Can we hurry this along, Pai? This cap itches like hell!"

"You know we can't cause a ruckus in the library!" Pai whispered. "Besides, we're not going to be here long, we just need some information on... here we go!"

Pai nodded as he looked over the information he found... and his eyes widened in horror... as he groaned. "It's official. This world may be polluted... but it has its' share of heroes."

Kisshu gave a laugh. "Ah, nothing we can't handle, then."

Pai looked over to Kisshu with a glare as Taruto frowned. "May I point out that you got owned by a duck?"

"Hey, I beat that turtle afterwards, didn't I?" Kisshu smirked.

"And then we got beaten down by THREE more of these turtles!" Pai frowned.

"And I got beaten up by not just those pathetic Mews, but also those dumb Sailor Scouts!" Taruto groaned.

"And you know what? According to this pile of information, they're not the only set of heroes that's been roaming this area!" Pai groaned. "I mean, even if we defeated the Mews, there's still more heroes... there's another teenage group called the Teen Titans that fight crime every day!"

Kisshu scoffed. "Nothing we couldn't handle."

"There's also a group of kids from around the world that can easily take us down... a group known as the Kids Next Door." Pai said with a serious tone.

Kisshu almost started to laugh. "Are you freaking serious?"

"As serious as I can be! Then there's also the Justice League, along with Middleton's big hero known as Kim Possible, then there's heroic ghost boys, heroic mystical people, Powerpuff Girls, heroes here, heroes there... what I'm saying is that we are clearly outclassed here!" Pai explained.

Kisshu paused as he put his hand on his chin, as if to think. Pai got up as he started pacing. "We need to change targets for a while. After the trouble with the Mews, and seeing as how we got outsmarted by a duck AND three turtles, we need to get something that's perfect!"

Taruto paused as he used the computer and scrolled down. "Maybe... fish and people combined?"

"Technically, they're called mermaids, but-" Pai started.

"Like those?" Taruto asked, pointing to the screen.

Pai and Kisshu looked over to see a picture of three mermaid girls fighting a giant monster in the water, the headlines saying "Mermaid Princesses Win the Day Again!"

Kisshu, Pai and Taruto looked at each other as evil grins slowly began to form.

"Kisshu. What's our plan of attack?" Pai asked.

"I thought you'd never ask..." Kisshu gave a smirk as he looked at the long blonde haired princess in the pink mermaid tail and pink shell bra holding a microphone like object towards her mouth.

* * *

 **(North Pacific Ocean, Dark Waters)**

Under the sea, there are many interesting creatures, but the most mysterious creature was the mermaid. According to mythical legend, the mermaid was a creature that is known for its' lovely, attractive singing voice. Though they have been dubbed as 'sirens', most mermaids are good people and will often use their singing to help defeat bad guys or just have a good time altogether.

And one of those mermaids, a blonde haired, pink tailed blue-eyed mermaid with long pigtails and a pink shell bra was swimming along the ocean along with a penguin in a white sailor suit. They seemed to be on the search for something as the penguin was holding what seemed to be a radar.

 _"Okay, according to the readings I'm getting, there_ _should be some darkness around here."_ The penguin, known as Hippo, said, knocking on the monitor.

 _"And you think this is where Taki-san says the 'horrible dark monster' that raids the world is about to come in?"_ The mermaid, known as Lucia Nanami said as they looked around. _"I don't know about this, Hippo."_

 _"I know Taki-san is usually wrong in her predictions, but she says she spotted some dark monsters raiding the dark side of the water..."_ Hippo sighed. _"While it's not much, it's the only way we can investigate right now."_

Lucia groaned. _"Let's just find this monster, call the other girls, then I'll hold it off best I can until they come in so we can pull off our final attack!"_

 _"What's the hurry?"_ Hippo asked.

 _"You know I have a date with Kaito tonight! And I'm not missing it!"_ Lucia said as she started swimming along.

Little did these two realize that they were swimming right past three hidden figures, who were peeking out nervously.

The first figure was a red-haired mermaid with a green tail and a purple shell bra. The second figure was a yellow and blue fish, and the final figure was a red small crab, who looked more stern with the mermaid and fish more than nervous.

"Your father warned you not to go near 'de sea witch's lair, mon! But no, you had to check out what "Magic" she had!" The crab, known as Sebastian, complained.

"How were we supposed to know that one of Ursula's potions would lead us to the middle of nowhere?" The fish, known as Flounder, argued.

Sebastian groaned as he said, "Great! You two meddle in a place you're not supposed to be in, and now we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"Sebastian, I'm just as scared as you are, and right now, I'm worried about my father finding out about this, but I'm more concerned about how to get back to Atlantica!" The mermaid frowned.

"But Ariel, how do we know this part of the sea is friendly?" Sebastian asked.

Ariel paused as she looked around and noticed another mermaid and a penguin in a sailor suit looking around. She sighed in relief as she said, "Sebastian, Flounder, look! There's another mermaid nearby!"

Sebastian and Flounder looked over as Sebastian sighed. "We can clearly see that."

"Well, come on! We have to introduce ourselves!" Ariel said as she started to swim over, but she quickly got held back by Sebastian.

"Ariel, NO! Remember what your father says about associating with de wrong people!" Sebastian said in worry.

Ariel frowned towards Sebastian as she said, "Sebastian, it's a mermaid and a strange creature. Maybe they can tell us where we are." Ariel said as she started to swim over. "Excuse me!"

Sebastian groaned as he held his eyes with his claw, as if face-palming. "Why do I have de feeling it won't end well?"

Ariel's shouts had gotten the attention of both Lucia and Hippo as they turned to see the green tailed mermaid swimming over. Ariel smiled as she said, "Excuse me. My friends and I went a little too far in the wrong direction and I think we're lost. Do you know where we can take a direct route back to Atlantica, or maybe the quickest way possible before my father finds out? You see, I'm one of the seven princesses, the youngest daughter of King Triton, and me and my friends kind of swam into a place we weren't supposed to go. Long story short, we somehow ended up here. Do you think you can help us?"

Lucia and Hippo blinked twice as Lucia looked over at Hippo, before saying _"Have you seen this mermaid before? What was she saying?"_

 _"Afraid I have no idea. I don't think I can understand that language."_ Hippo said.

Ariel blinked twice as she said, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

It was at the moment Lucia noticed that Ariel was carrying around a couple of glass bottles as she gasped. _"Hippo, look at these strange objects she's carrying! Looks like some types of potions!"_

Hippo looked over as he said, _"You don't think she's the dark monster, do you?"_

 _"It has to be! I mean, do you know any other mermaids with red hair and a fish fin! She's not even one of the Mermaid Princesses!"_ Lucia pointed out.

Ariel, who was watching, just blinked twice as she turned to Sebastian and Flounder, watching from a distance. Both looked just as confused as Ariel was.

Ariel smiled nervously as she said, "Uh... I don't know what you're saying, but, please, I really need-"

But before Ariel could finish her sentence, Lucia growled as she headbutted Ariel in the chest, making her yelp. Ariel groaned as she rubbed her chest as she looked up. "What was that for?"

"Ariel, I think you may have offended 'dat one somehow." Sebastian said.

Ariel frowned as she glared at Lucia. "Okay, you know what? I asked you for help, but if you want to play rough, fine!"

Lucia nodded as she turned towards Hippo. _"Hippo, get the other girls!"_

 _"Got it!"_ Hippo nodded as he started to swim off.

Lucia then turned back to the red haired mermaid as she raised her locket and opened it up, revealing a pink pearl, shouting _"Pink Pearl Voice!"_

Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder watched in confusion as both Lucia and the pearl started to transform... the pearl turned into that of a microphone and Lucia had turned into a Magical Girl with a white, purple and pink dress with light purple gloves, a red ribbon tied behind her back, and white go-go boots.

Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder just stared with mouths wide open. Ariel was the first to recover as she gasped in excitement. "You... you can grow legs? This is amazing! How did you get this power?"

"ARIEL!" Sebastian and Flounder called.

Ariel blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, right, she's trying to destroy me."

Ariel winced as Lucia held her microphone... and started to dance.

Music started coming out of nowhere as Lucia was starting to dance around. Ariel just looked at the girl in confusion as did Sebastian and Flounder.

"Uh... she's still going to fight Ariel, right?" Flounder asked.

Sebastian just shrugged. "I think this must be their version of 'battles', Flounder!"

Ariel frowned as she held up her potions. "Music or no music, I still need to get home, and you're in the way!"

With that Ariel put up a fighting stance as Lucia started to glow with a bright light surrounding her as she started singing her song, known as 'Koi wa Nandarou'.

 **JUST DON'T STOP THE BEAT!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Immediately, Lucia started dancing and swimming around as she sang to her microphone device, with Ariel swimming around. Ariel then started to charge towards Lucia as she started spiraling towards her. Lucia closed her eyes as she started to circle around as Ariel soared past her. Lucia started to get into the music as she kept singing her song.

Ariel quickly swam around as her eyes narrowed. She started to swim around as she spiraled towards the pink wearing mermaid with legs again. Lucia opened her eyes as she kept singing and held out a fist to punch Ariel in an uppercut. Ariel groaned as she rubbed her chin.

Ariel paused as she looked at the bag of potions in her hand, realizing that maybe she can use them.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Lucia kept singing her tune as Ariel pulled out a potion and threw it up in the air, causing the bottle to open and lightning to shoot down from below, intending to strike the pink-tailed mermaid. Lucia yelped a bit as the lightning made contact with her as Ariel pulled out another potion and threw it up in the air.

As the bottle broke, a shield of wind started to surround Ariel as Lucia dizzily got back up and continued her song. Ariel gave a giggle as she looked around and noticed the wind surrounding her. Ariel then started to spiral towards Lucia again as the girl made direct contact with the pink wearing mermaid.

"HEY!" Lucia yelped in tune with the song.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Ariel smiled as she started to flow with the music as Sebastian called, "You're doing great, Ariel!"

The crab frowned as he sighed. "But at what purpose?"

Lucia was still able to keep her tune, despite the times Ariel managed to hit her with the wind shield, causing her to shout "Hey!" to the tune of the music. Lucia frowned as she started to dodge the last attack as Ariel's wind shield started to run out. Before Ariel could respond, Lucia grabbed one of the potions from Ariel's bag and threw it at Ariel, causing another lightning strike to hit Ariel, making Ariel yelp.

"HEY!" Ariel screamed as Lucia continued singing and giving a wink.

Lucia could only give a smile as Ariel frowned. She pulled out another potion as she threw it up in the air, as a green mist surrounded her and cured her injuries.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Lucia danced around the red-haired mermaid as she back-handed Ariel, then sang, "AOI!"

Ariel swam around and noticed some non-sentient fish swimming around. Ariel paused as she used her tail to summon a bubble as Lucia kept dancing and singing. The bubble then flew towards the fish, trapping it inside. Ariel then took the bubble containing the fish and swam over to Lucia. Flounder and Sebastian watched in curiosity, wondering what Ariel was doing with that fish. But then, much to their horror, Ariel threw the bubble containing the fish at Lucia, causing the bubble to burst in Lucia's face.

"ARIEL!" Flounder called. "These are live fish here!"

"HEY!" Lucia yelped as she rubbed her face.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Lucia started to swim towards Ariel as she still kept singing along to the tune as she used her microphone to slap Ariel across the face.

"HEY!" Ariel screamed as she backed away. She paused as she dug around in her bag as Lucia kept dancing to the tune and singing.

"For someone who's threatening, she sure is one wit' da music." Sebastian said as he kept watching Lucia, being slightly impressed. He then noticed Flounder's disappointed voice as Sebastian said, "Er, not as good as Ariel's voice, though!"

Ariel then dug around and threw out another potion, as another lightning strike headed straight for Lucia... but a glow of pink started to surround Lucia.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Ariel's mouth dropped as the lightning deflected off of Lucia as she kept dancing. Ariel then started to notice that Lucia had just about finished her song and pulled out her mike as it started to glow.

Ariel started digging around the bag nervously, trying to find something else... but she slowly looked in the bag and noticed there were no potions left.

 **(5...)**

Ariel was about to swim away as Lucia finished her song.

 **(4...)**

Lucia opened her eyes as she started to chant, _"Love Shower Pitch!"_

 **(3...)**

Pink hearts then started to come out from the mike as they headed straight for the red-haired teenager.

 **(2...)**

The pink hearts then made contact towards Ariel as she tried to swim away... but alas, it was too late.

 **(1...)**

Ariel screamed as the hearts caused to have an electric reaction as she ran straight into a cliff and made contact with it, rendering her unconscious.

 ** _KO!_**

Ariel fell down, still breathing, but was unconscious and tired as Lucia held a pose. _"How about an encore?"_

Flounder gasped as he said, "Ariel!"

Flounder then heard the sound of two claws applauding. He frowned as he turned towards the smiling crab. "Sebastian!"

"Oh, sorry, Flounder! I don't know what came over me." Sebastian blushed in embarrassment as Flounder looked toward the crab in unamusement.

Lucia gave a nod as she looked towards the unconscious mermaid... then paused in confusion. _"Shouldn't she turn into one of the monsters by now?"_

 _"LUCIA!"_

Lucia quickly turned as she saw a couple more mermaids coming along with Hippo. The first mermaid had blue, wavy hair with a light blue clam-shell bra and a dark blue tail, and the second mermaid following close behind had long green hair, with a green sea-shell bra and a green tail.

 _"Hanon! Rina! About time! This dark creature hasn't dropped its' disguise yet!"_ Lucia said. _"You better join me for another song!"_

Hanon and Rina looked towards the unconscious Ariel, as they saw Sebastian and Flounder going over to see if she was okay. Rina raised an eyebrow as she then said, _"That is not a dark creature, that is an actual mermaid!"_

 _"Wait, what? It is?"_ Lucia said in shock. _"How can you tell?"_

 _"How about the fact that she was never a dark beast and if she was, she would have transformed?"_ Hanon said in disappointment.

 _"But... she had that bag of potions that she threw out, she threw a fish in a bubble at me as I was trying to sing to power myself up!"_ Lucia explained.

 _"Did she show signs of weakness when you started singing?"_ Hanon asked.

Lucia's eyes widened as she smiled nervously. _"Err... uh-oh."_

Hippo yelped as he tried to slowly swim away... but Hanon caught him by the sailor suit. _"Don't you get out of this one, Hippo, you're just as responsible for the misunderstanding!"_

 _"Aw, nuts!"_ Hippo frowned.

Lucia blushed in embarrassment as she turned to the unconscious Ariel. She swam over to her as Flounder and Sebastian yelped.

"Hey, stay away from her!" Flounder frowned as Sebastian prepared his claws.

 _"I'm sorry, I didn't know she was an actual mermaid. She wasn't in any of the Mermaid Princesses books that I've read and... I feel really bad. Please, let me make it up to you!"_ Lucia tried to explain.

Flounder and Sebastian could only look in confusion as Flounder asked, "What did she say?"

"It's all odd gibberish to me, mon. I think it's official, we are DEFINITELY NOT in Atlantica anymore." Sebastian groaned.

Lucia blinked twice as she turned to Hanon and Rina for help.

Rina paused. _"I think we might have a language barrier going on..."_

 _"We better take them back near the shores of the beach... and maybe one of us should go out and get a book on languages."_ Hanon said.

Lucia, Hanon and Rina nodded as they got the idea. Hanon and Rina then swam over and took Ariel by the arms and tail as Lucia turned to Sebastian and Flounder as she said _"Follow me!"_

Flounder and Sebastian looked in confusion as the three mermaids carried off the unconscious Ariel. Flounder then asked, "Should we follow?"

"I don't see much of a choice at the moment." Sebastian said. "Anything to find some way to understand these new creatures."

Flounder nodded as he and Sebastian started to swim after the others as they looked concern as Sebastian sighed, "His Majesty is not going to be pleased about 'dis..."

* * *

 **(Tokyo, Japan)**

Watching atop a building, near a beach were three familiar aliens as one of them seemed to be holding a Para Para.

"Well, this must be the place. This is the general area where these mermaid heroes are, so... looks like we're going to get started." Pai nodded.

Kisshu gave a laugh. "I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we unleash this beauty!"

Before anything could be discussed any further, they heard a pair of feet approaching. Kisshu turned and saw... a familiar huge penguin carrying a giant hammer and wearing a smirk.

"OH COME ON!" Kisshu frowned. "First a duck, then a turtle, NOW a fat penguin!"

"Hey!" King Dedede frowned. "I resemble that remark! Anyway, which of you is named Kisshu Ikisitachi!"

The three aliens blinked in confusion as they held their weapons, Taruto saying, "Who's to know?"

"Ya see, there were some reports that beams of light started coming around the world... and according to some sources, YOU happened to be one of the ones that shot that beam!" King Dedede said.

Kisshu's eyes widened. "Wait... are you talking about the beam of light that I shot from my hand to defeat that giant centaur that came out of nowhere?"

"Well, that's what this Father guy told me, anyway..." King Dedede explained as he looked straight at Kisshu. "From the sound of it, you seem to know more about it... Kisshu, I presume."

Kisshu frowned as he summoned his Dragon Swords. "I don't know how you know about this... but I'm not going to take this from some stupid fat penguin!"

Kisshu screamed as he started to charge, but Dedede used his mallet and whacked Kisshu into unconsciousness. Pai and Taruto's eyes widened as King Dedede took the unconscious Kisshu by the hand. Pai frowned as he summoned his fan. "FUU RAI S-"

Dedede then whacked the fan off of Pai, causing him to wince as Dedede laughed. "Well, hate to cut the party short, but I have a delivery to make!"

A dark portal then appeared from behind Dedede as he jumped inside, Kisshu in his arms.

"Kisshu!" Taruto gasped as he tried to run over to the portal... but it quickly closed behind him. Taruto growled as he closed his eyes... then opened them... as he blinked. "Kisshu?"

Taruto looked around as he realized he was still floating near the same building. Pai floated besides him as he frowned. "He's gone..."

"Where do you think that penguin took him?" Taruto asked.

Pai groaned. "Well, whatever it is, it seemed to be connected to that beam of light the monkey Mew, the little kid Sailor Scout, Kisshu, that wizard kid and one of the ponies shot towards that giant centaur creature."

"Say... didn't we see a lot of beams of light coming towards the same direction?" Taruto asked.

Pai frowned as he and Taruto looked up at the sky, their plans to take down the mermaids on hold... now they were concerned, wondering what was going on in this world.

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _LUCIA NANAMI_**

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 4 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 ** _These princesses aren't just prim and proper, but sporty and willing to kick butt!_**

* * *

And that's this episode of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
